Wi-Fi Direct, WiDi, and other wireless standards enable wireless devices to communicate directly with one another without requiring a wireless access point. The wide adoption of Wi-Fi across multiple different types of user devices, e.g. computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc., makes Wi-Fi well-suited for direct communications with peripheral devices, such as external displays, printers, user input devices, and the like. Furthermore, some of these wireless standards, such as Wi-Fi Direct, provide service discovery at the link layer, such that devices can exchange messages to identify available services before associating (e.g. connecting) with one another.